


Your Little Wolf

by KissMeSenseless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid Louis, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, The Originals - Freeform, Wolf Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeSenseless/pseuds/KissMeSenseless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's wolf pack abandons him when they find out he's pregnant with the one and only notoriously-feared hybrid's child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Originals, cause Hayley and Klaus were meant to be;)

"Harry!? Keep up!"Alice yells, straining her neck to see his Bambi legs stumble upon branch after branch through the dark forest.

"M'trying!"He huffs back, willing his legs to catch up with the rest of the pack.

Soon, they chase after a lone deer and attack it down, feasting on it. 

"We need real meat,"Max speaks up, unappreciatively biting into the deer meat.

"Too soon, the town still hasn't recovered from the last attack,"Juliet reminds, starting a fire near them.  

"Juliet's right, we lay low for a while,"The Alpha, Jake, speaks. 

"I-I don't really taste the difference,"Harry shares, nibbling on a piece. 

"Oh sweet, _sweet_ Harry, how many times do we have to tell you they were meant to be eaten?..It's not murder,"Alice replies casually, seeing through his facade.  

An unsettling chill runs down Harry's spine, and he's suddenly forced to jolt up and run to a nearby tree, vomiting up the meal.  

"Harry ?" They all look over worried, their meals forgotten. 

"I don't know why,"Harry shakes, siting down weakly, before water is brought to him.  

 

They laze around the bayou for the rest of the evening, Harry adding a piece to his writing journal when Alice comes over to sit next to him.

"So, me and Juliet were talking, and..Well, do you think, you might be carrying a pup?"She gently squeezes his hand, smiling warmly at him.

Harry blushes,"..I-I don't know,"

"I mean, its not quite normal to-to vomit like that for our kind, unless..You know,"Alice eyes him warily before becoming more sympathetic. 

Harry's heart races at the probability.

"Look, no need to panic, yeah? We'll find out for sure okay?"She ruffles his hair, in attempts to soothe him. "Let's tell the pack, come on,"

 

"So Harry is pregnant?" Max bluntly asks again after the revelation.

"Well, we don't know for sure but it's best to-"

"Yes, Harry, we need to find out for sure,"The Alpha speaks,"We'll find Dhalia,"

Harry nods, feeling faint since the morning.  

The witch, Dahlia comes over sooner than later, and tells Harry to lie down for immediate examination.  

Juliet and Alice stay by his side, holding his hand, giddily waiting for Dhalia to confirm what they predicted.

She smiles down at him before beginning to feel around his stomach, closing her eyes in concentration.

Not a second passes before she snaps her eyes open, a look of terror flashing her features.

"W-What's going on?"Alice voices slowly, watching Dhalia eye Harry absurdly.

"You are carrying a monstrosity!"She shrieks, unapologetically. 

Harry frowns nervously, sitting up and placing a gentle hand on his own stomach protectively.

"How dare you!"Juliet glares,"What kind of-"

" _That_ is Louis Tomlinson's child,"She utters, astonishingly.

Harry's breath hitches, and so do the other wolves.  

It all turns black, and he faints.  

 

He wakes up next to a tree, a packed bag beside him.  

He rubs both his eyes to take in his surroundings before sensing a figure behind him-

"Alice ? What happened? Why am i here-"

"H-Harry, we have to..Abandon you,"She bites her lip, and Harry notices she keeps her distance from him.  "Jake's orders,"She looks down.

Harry chokes up,"But where will i go? I don't have anyone els-"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before laying with an original _hybrid_ ,"She spits like venom and Harry looks at her surprised, never hearing that tone from her.

He swallows,"I don't even remember..Original hybrid?"He croaks. 

She sighs frustratedly,"Harry! Louis Tomlinson is the most powerful creature known to us, over 1400 years old and undoubtedly the most powerful,"She fidgets nervously,"Listen, he's half Wolf half Vampire - Unlike anything under the sun,"She fills him in, watching Harry's eyes widen, clearly clueless,"He has countless enemies, and with the pack and all- Jake can't risk that, Harry,"She tells him sadly.

Harry wilts,"No, ofcourse..I-I understand,"he nods, for her sake.

Alice clears her throat,"You're involved in something else entirely,"

Harry looks down, fiddling with his fingers.

"I have to get back, we have to get moving,"She tells him.

Harry nods,"I-I'll be okay,"

She smiles sadly, quickly giving him a hug before running off. 

 

Harry's next days are hard, spending it mostly sleeping on stiff metal benches and drinking warm tea.  

The cold weather did nothing to lessen his misery.  

He couldn't even remember exactly how it all happened - But he tried.

A week or two ago, he remembers walking into a shop, collecting a list-full of items for the Pack when a handsome stranger blocks his path, and asks him to come home with him. 

Harry doesn't remember saying yes or no, just the immense impulse to obey, as if he were _compelled_.  

Next things next, Harry found himself waking up at the bayou, with an annoyed Max asking him why he only bought back half of the items on the list.

That must be when it happened, Harry thinks gloomily.  

The next three days were filled with nothing but growing rage towards a certain Louis Tomlinson.  

And on the fourth day, he was kidnapped.  

 

\--

 

 

"That is not my child! I cannot procreate!"Louis bellows, at the raven haired boy. 

"You _are_ part wolf, it can happen, and it _has_ happened!"Zayn argues with equal vigor, motioning towards a sleeping Harry on the gold-embroidered sheets.  

Louis slams the glass, half-filled with blood, against the table, breaking it to pieces, splattering blood everywhere,"And why must i care?"He snaps angrily. 

Zayn's expression darkens, then,"The witches revealed something to me, unwillingly on their part of course-"He adds monotonously.

"Get to it,"The hybrid orders, annoyed.

"This child, is destined for greatness, prophecy says, it will grow to be even more powerful than _you_ , this is your enemies' demise,"Zayn walks towards him, excitedly,"Louis, this is the beginning of  _everything,_ "

Louis stays silent, the child's heartbeat resounding in his ears.  

"This is will ensure your reign! We will be undefeatable," Zayn whispers to him,"You are not your father, Louis, do not abandon your blood,"

Louis' jaws tighten.

"Some say you don't have a heart-"

"They're right,"

Zayn snorts,"Then do it for you! Do it for your sole gain,"he implores once again.

Louis walks closer to Harry's limp form, eying his belly, as the heartbeats seemingly grow resonant in his ears.

"Are you not tired of running? This place could be our home, brother, our _throne_ ,"

 

\--

 

Harry wakes up in warm comforters and the scent of blood crisp in the air.  

He looks around, eyebrows creasing deeper, taking in the lavish bedroom, maroon silk and intricate embroidery adjourning the place.

He carefully tiptoes out of bed and sees the spiral steps leading to the front door.

Heart in his throat, he makes his way down, quietly unlocking the door-

"Morning, love," 

Harry freezes, turning around. "S-Stay away,"He demands, meeting none other than the 'handsome stranger'.

Handsome stranger-er stranger- smirks all to wide,"You are in no position to demand such things, little wolf,"

Harry tries not to think about how exactly 'powerful' Alice said the hybrid was and decides to make a run - Only it doesn't work.  

Vampires are rather swift on their feet.

Louis has him trapped, back against the door,"None of that again,"He glaringly warns him, flashing his blues and Harry gulps.  "Now, you are carrying my child-"

" _Our_ child, S'mine too,"Harry defends already. 

"Makes no difference,"Louis dismisses, angering Harry further. "I will raise the child..Which means, after birth, you are no longer needed in the picture,"

"How _dare_ you-"

"And if you do not accept-"

"Ofcourse i do _not_ accept!"Harry furiously snaps.

"-I will have no choice but to slit your pretty little throat,"Louis finishes casually, fixing the cuffs on his sleeves. 

Harry gawks,"That is not fair!"

"Ofcourse it isn't, lovely,"Louis flashes him a charming smile,"Now up you go, breakfast will be served to you shortly,"

 

Upstairs, Harry thought it over and over and over.

How could that beast ask him to do something like this? How would he abandon his own child? How was he going to escape this without walking to his death?

Harry shivers in the cold bedroom, burying himself deeper into the pillows and blankets, wondering if there was only a way he could not grow attached to the little one in his tummy.  

Louis walks in just then.

"You are not to leave this house, if you need anything, Liam is here..And again, don't be dumb enough to try and run away,"Louis stands in his bedroom doorway. 

Harry doesn't say a word.  

"Do you wish to say anything?"Louis rolls his eyes, at the boy's petulance.

"S'cold,"Harry mumbles madly.

"I'll have someone see to the heating,"he mutters, beginning to leave before stopping at the doorway hesitantly.

"Your pack abandoned you, so you have no where else to go and quite honestly, keeping my child-"

" _Our_ ,"Harry hisses.

"-Our child is lessening your burden, i mean, you have better chances of joining your pack again after this is done,"

Harry sniffs a little suddenly at the mention of the pack.  

"I know how you're feeling,"Louis finally turns to look him in the eye,"I, too, was betrayed by my family, you will survive this,"

 

\--

 

Harry noticed many things over the next few weeks.

For one, Louis had more enemies than there were wolves on this planet.  Always walking in with a victorious smile and blood drenched shirts. Always having countless discussions, with his half-brother Zayn, about their next target and other politics and such. Harry also met his sister, Lottie, charming young lady, who also had an insatiable bloodlust like the rest of them.  

But Harry never had the time to pry into their matters, choosing to watch movies like Titanic, Tangled and the Disney classics instead, and indulging himself in bubble baths - He had never been introduced to such luxuries, living off the forest and all.  He must admit, he was living quite the fantasy.

But there were scarier times.

Just last Tuesday, Harry took Liam with him to go on a walk just down the street, but as soon as they hit the crowd, Liam was out of sight and Harry was dragged into an empty alley by a werewolf like himself.

"I'm a wolf too..We-we're family,"Harry tried to appease.

"louis Tomlinson tore my parents limb from limb right before my very eyes when i was a mere boy..Anyone who associates with him is my foe, you are _not_ my family,"He growled, baring out his teeth, ready to pounce on him despite Harry's pleas but suddenly, Louis was there, biting into the wolf's jugular, before snapping his neck, dead. 

And that was how Harry was ordered to never go into town ever again.

In other news, he was showing a little now.  Harry couldn't stop rubbing the smooth bump over his belly. 

And then there was that other thing, too.  He was positively horny all the time.  Thing was, in the wolf pack, Harry was an omega.  And with Louis being, possibly of higher rank than an Alpha, wasn't helping his case either.  He simply couldn't help it.  

Louis, ofcourse, could smell it in the air.  

Harry was hard under the covers, closing his eyes to concentrate on something -Anything- Other than pleasing Louis and having the latter's scruff between his thighs-

"Harry,"

Harry gasps, eyes opening,"Louis,"He blushes madly, seeing the object of his desires at his very doorway.

"I understand you need certain..Necessities,"Louis clears his throat and Harry manages to blush harder,"So I arranged something for you,"

Harry blinks at him, but then enters a tall, dark-haired, sharp featured werwolf, an Alpha nonetheless, most likely compelled by Louis to _please_ him.

Harry gapes.

Louis raises both eyebrows and drops them,"Well, I'll leave you two to it, then,"He then shuts the double doors and Harry watches the Alpha gravitate towards him, spreading him open.  It was all too much to take in.

 

\--

 

The next morning, Harry walks into the dining room, taking his seat at the table, avoiding Louis' smirky stare.

"Have a good night's sleep?"He teases like the little shit he is.

Harry narrows his eyes at him,"Stop it,"He mumbles.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, love,"Louis quickly says, getting up.

"Where are you going?"Harry inquires, trying to fork the escaping kiwi on his plate.

"On a little quest,"he answers vaguely, slowing his steps.

Sometimes Harry liked to know things.

"What kind of quest?"He prods, chewing on the kiwi.

"A quest to ensure my immortality,"Louis entertains him.

"And how would you ensure that?" Harry honestly wondered how Louis would raise their child while constantly having such..Heavy conquests to go on.

"I've got to locate a white oak dagger- Only thing that could destroy me,"Louis looks at him curiously now,"So many questions.."

Harry shrugs,"Was only wondering how you'd be feeding, burping, and singing our child to sleep while you go on these 'conquests',"

Louis frowns,"I have maids,"

"How do you know they won't poison the baby?"Harry quirks a brow at Louis' silence, charismatically peeling his banana,"Looks like you'll need someone who has its best interest at heart,"

Louis pauses, "Don't worry about it, just finish your food,"

Harry smirks, munching on a banana.

 

Louis happened to come back home early, and Harry was beyond ecstatic. 

"Louis!"Harry called from upstairs, in his bath (He might have been taking several baths a day-it was very comforting and the fresh apple scent was just too lovely).

Louis was there in less than a second,"What happened?!"

"Nothing, silly, can I go for a walk outside after my bath?"Harry pleads, eyes widening with eagerness.

"No, absolutely not, remember what happen-"

"Can you come with me then? You'll protect me, yeah?"Harry eyes him anxiously,"Please, I'm so bored of staying in this house, day and night, I'm not used to this being a wolf.. I think i might be going crazy sometimes,"He sadly pouts. 

"Fine, only for a little bit,"Louis gives in.

Harry nods giddily, getting up and wrapping a towel around himself.

 

As soon as he and Louis hit the sidewalk, Harry breathes in the fresh air desperately.  

"Let's go to that caffe!"Harry points to the coffee shop,"I've always wanted to be like a..Human, sometimes, ordering my coffee drink,"He grins childishly.

Louis rolls his eyes,"You take such pleasures in little things,"

"I do,"Harry acknowledges gladly,"S'the little things that count,"He adds, practically dragging Louis into the coffee shop.

Once they were seated in a cozy little corner, Harry took off his gloves,"Yes, I'll have the Caramel Macchiato, small size, please," The waitress begins scribbling it down and Harry seems more than pleased with himself when Louis says,"I'll have the same,"

Harry leans over when the waitress leaves,"They ordered that in the film i saw,"He whispers as if it were a secret, unable to control his dimples. 

Louis snorts,"You're hopeless,"

"Heyyy, _mean_ ,"He pouts dramatically.

Louis looks away,"What happened to your parents?"

Harry straightens, a sad look crosses his eyes,"They died before i could walk,"

"Probably better that way,"Louis answers honestly, and Harry unconsciously reaches out his hands to play with Louis', urging him to continue,"1486 years ago, my witch mother had an affair with a neighboring werwolf, thus creating myself, a beautiful monstrosity,"He smirks, a glint in his eyes,"Which obviously didn't settle all too well with her husband, a mere human and life after that, to say the least, was hell for me,"Louis fidgets, fingers intertwining with Harry's subconsciously,"There was -is- no one like me, I was an outcast, much like yourself, Harry,"He points out, before retreating his hands from Harry's warmth when the coffee's arrive.

Harry takes a sip,"M'sorry it's like that,"

"Not to worry, love, you see, out there, I am the demon lurking in the shadows, the savage villain in fairy tails told to children. But not for my child. In her story, I will be the  _knight_ in shining armor,"

Harry couldn't help the flutter in his heart, swirling his coffee dazedly.

"You-You think it'll be a girl too?"

"Yes, little wolf, I do believe you're carrying my- _our_ \- little princess,"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry wakes up the next morning, groggier than ever before, feeling nothing but awfully homesick.  He misses the woods.

The pregnant wolf sighs, sitting up and tiredly lifting the mess of comforters draped over his aching form.

"Good morning," Zayn's there, placing a cup of tea for him at the bedside table.   

Harry has yet to let his toes touch the floor,"No it really, _really_ isn't,"He whines, appreciatively reaching for the hot tea to soothe his hoarse throat.  

"I know this must be hard for you,"Zayn starts,"But I do admire your tenacity."

Harry tiredly looks up at him, taking a small sip,"..I don't have much of a choice,"He points out.

Zayn pauses at that and clears his throat,"Listen, I don't mean to overwhelm you with this burden, but if you will hear me out, i would be rather pleased."

Harry places the tea down and nods easily,"S'not much else I have going on here,"He snorts wearily, and Zayn gently smiles over at him, taking a seat on the lavish chair across from him.

"My apologies, but I couldn't help but notice your commendable silence regarding Louis'.. _well_ , character overall."Zayn eyes him curiously.

Harry shrugs,"He's really just a stranger to me, s'not my place to judge."

"Ah, but do you not, sort of, wish to get to know the father of your chi-"

"The father of my child threatened to murder me if I lay claims to my  _own_ child,"Harry coldly spat,"Don't tell me what i 'wish' to feel."

The solemn vampire stays silent for a moment.

"I understand,"Zayn voices quietly,"I'm sorry to have dampened your mood."

"Its been damp for a long while now, nothing to apologize for."Harry dismisses, walking off into the washroom.

 

~~~

 

Zayn walks in on Louis scribbling in an empty book.

"Writing again?" Zayn asks, grabbing a glass.

"Over the centuries, I've become exceedingly aware of my lyrical prowess - Quite like poetry."Louis quirks his lips up, passion illuminating his eyes.

Zayn comes over and snatches the book away from his hands,"Might i suggest you further use that genius of a mind of yours to relieve the wolf upstairs of your torment?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about."Louis mutters dismissively, before snatching the book back.

"Everyone knows stress isn't good for pregnancy, and furthermore, tell me why would you would ever tell him you're going to take away his ch- What are you smirking at?"

Louis walks closer to him, eye-leveled,"Zayn, do you, perhaps, fancy my little wolf?"

"Are you mad? Ofcourse not!"Zayn sputters in reply.

Louis' expression returns playful,"S'allright if you did-"

Zayn rolls his eyes,"I simply find your unnecessary threatening just that - _Unnecessary_ ,"He says it obviously,"You're making him into an enemy when he's clearly not one."

Louis hisses at that,"Anyone who's not us,"He motions between them with a steady finger," _is_ our enemy."

"You're wrong about that-"

"Are you questioning my authority?" His eyes flare. 

Zayn cowers back down,"N-No I.."

"You believe we'll be a happy little family once the chi-"

"Why not?!" Zayn argues. "He's practically family already, and you could start anew, find happiness-"

Louis snorts, beginning to walk away,"I'm _beyond_ happy, perhaps you should keep your fairytales to yourself."

"You don't fool me, Louis."

A frightened Liam jolts in, panting,"Harry's not in his room."

"What?" Zayn and Louis both yell.

"I'll check the town and you-"Zayn begins.

"No need, I know where he is."Louis interrupts immediately.

 

\--

 

Louis approaches Harry by the stream where he's slumped next to,"Lovely out here in the fall,"He states, catching the boy surprised.

"..I-I missed the woods."He explains, looking up at him. 

"Guessed that much, love."

Harry returns his eyes to the waters,"And I'm a wolf, I can protect myself wh-"

"Didn't see all that protection last week in town when that werewolf-"He snarks out. 

"I was waiting for the right moment to attack! And unlike you, I was merciful enough to give him time to think his actions through."Harry nearly hisses.

"Mercy never did anyone good and a moment longer, he would have killed my child!"Louis agitatedly roars.

"Then atleast she would never have to have you as her father!"Harry blurts, unyielding and raw. 

Louis' eyes glow with frantic rage, knuckles itching to bruise, before calming his mind at the thought of his child,"You..are the luckiest person in the world right now. And you can thank my child for that."He grits out coldly. 

Harry sticks up his nose, unwilling to lose their little battle.

Louis leaves then just like that, leaving him to his thoughts alone in the forest.  

 

Harry walks back to the mansion near sunset.

"Harry! Where in hell's name have you been?" Zayn rushes to him from the living room.

"I just missed the bayou."Harry mumbles.

"Just let us know next time, yeah? We worry for you."Zayn helps him take off his coat.

"Sorry,"Harry says sincerely,"..Louis' not here yet then?"

Zayn shakes his head and Harry bites his lip, nodding before going upstairs to change.  

 

Around midnight, later that night, Harry begins craving some juicy ripe watermelon, naturally.    

So he gets out of bed, meeting the quiet with the gentle pitter patter of his own feet against the kitchen floor.

He spots Louis in the work room through the glass doors and carefully avoids eye contact with him.

Opening the fridge, he locates the freshly cubed watermelon in a container from earlier that day- God bless Liam.

He juicily munches on them, one by one, with nothing but the ugly words he'd spatted at Louis on his mind.

Maybe he shouldn't have said something so horrible like that to him?  This was possibly the worst thing Harry's ever said to _anyone_. God, he's horrible, a _bully_ , even.  Come to think about it, it was very out of his character.  Should he apologize? Blame it on the hormones or something? 

He presses the bowl of watermelon close to his chest as he makes his way through the elongated hallway to go knock on Louis' door, before entering.

Louis looks up at him, an eyebrow arched, dark hair tousled, tight jawline, and a hint of a smirk settling his lips.

Harry blushes.

"M-May i sit, please?"

"With manners like that, you might as well sit on my lap, darling," Louis' full on smirking at him now.

Harry nearly trips and falls with the watermelon bowl, trying to sit on that chair, the flush making its way down his neck.

"I..so, um," Harry clears his throat, fumbling with the watermelon bowl as he sets it on the table infront of him.

"Speechless, are we?" Louis tilts his head down to demand Harry's downcast eyes back to him.

He clears his throat, feeling small,"I said some-some words today.. to you,"Harry nervously plays with the hem of his sweater.

"That you did, love,"Louis confirms, eyebrows raised. 

Harry blinks up at him, boring his eyes into Louis' amused ones,"Louis, I grew up alone, unloved, without a real place to call home,"

Louis grows silent, listening to each and every word.

"And I wouldn't wish that upon _anyone_ \- Much less my own baby,"Harry chokes up, tears welling in his eyes. "I can't imagine that,"Harry shakes his head, padding at his eyes before he continues, " _My_ little wolf, Louis, deserves a home with parents who tell her they love her each and every day, who tell her she's perfect for being who she is, who cuddles her through the bad nights-"Harry sniffs brokenly, drying his watery eyes before looking straight into Louis' eyes. His past weighing heavy on his shoulders, those horridly cold nights before he found his pack rushing back to him.

There's a certain glint in Louis' eyes when he finally speaks up, holding his gaze steady.

"You and I, Harry, I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike."

Harry chuckles wetly,"Except I'm not going to kill you for wanting to be with your child."

Louis narrows his eyes at him, watching the boy innocently fork a watermelon and pop it into his mouth, chewing cherubically as a distraction for his tears.  

"Why do you want this child so much?" Harry asks, toying with the fork,"Surely you managed to knock up others."

Louis looks away, picking up his journal to occupy his hands,"You were the first wolf i lay with..That wasn't a good night for me, didn't consider the fact that you bred- What i did to you was purely impulsive."He shares, probably more than he wanted to.

Harry quietly takes that in,"You didn't answer my first question,"

Louis smiles at him,"That child you're carrying is _different_ ,"

"Different?"

"She's all three, Harry."He simply says.

Harry raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"She's as much as a wolf, as she is a vampire, but thanks to my mother, she is also a witch- And thus, an _abomination_ ,"He smiles wickedly, excitement brewing in his eyes.  

Harry instinctively places a hand on his bump,"That's..She'll be targeted then,"Harry frowns, protectively,"And with your enemies-"His worries grow by the second.

"They _will_ be eradicated,"Louis hisses, before calming down,"What do you think i've been doing all along, love? She will be safe, you have my word."Louis affirms.

The wolf's worries do not dissipate, only fueling them,"What exactly are your intentions for her?" He raises his voice. 

Louis's expression is unreadable,"You don't understand, she has _incredible_ power- Nothing we've ever see-"

"She is NOT some vessel you can use at your disposal!"Harry jolts to stand up, eyes brimming with rage.

Louis glares,"Have you _quite_ finished?"

"I have. I can't believe i came to apologize for _my_ words! You're demented,"He abruptly heads for the door,"What they say is true, you _are_ a monster, every bit of the word."He bites out, then walks out. 

Louis clenches his jaw.

 

When Harry's tucked into bed a bit later, Louis walks into his room and the younger wolf makes sure to deliver his sharpest glare. 

"You left your watermelons, do you.."Louis trails off watching Harry pointedly shove the duvet over his head, making himself disappear from Louis' sight.  

Louis sighs and turns around to leave back down the stairs with the bowl. 

 

~~~

 

Harry wanders through the forest once again, thinking too much for his liking.  

He can feel the baby begin to move around inside, a thrilling feeling, his only comfort on these long days.

It was there he spots a figure.

"What do you want?" Harry shouts, protectively hovering a hand over his stomach.

"Forgive me, I just couldn't help but hear your story,"A tall, dark haired, handsome man emerged from behind the trees,"..Word gets around these days, especially when you're involved with a hybrid," He gently smiles, lightening the atmosphere.

Harry sniffs in his scent and realizes he's an Alpha, he still bears caution,"Can i help you?" He tries to ask politely.

The wolf grins, "I've been trying to find you for _years_. I'm Enzo,"He greets, and Harry stares at him oddly and clutches his stomach more protectively, until he continues,"My parents actually knew your parents back in the day,"He says warmly.

"How so?"

"Well, they were in the same pack, which makes us-"

"No, you must have the wrong person, I found my pac-"

"That's not your real pack, Harry, they took you in because you were a defenseless lone wolf, whatever they told you was just a lie to build strength in numbers within their pack-"

"Excuse you, I have no reason to believe you, and don't you dare make up lies about my pack-"

"Your pack?" He snorts,"Where are they now?" He arches a brow.

It renders Harry speechless, before he gains his composure,"Louis is ruthless, of course they had no choice but to abando-"

"In my pack, Harry, we would _never_ abandon you,"Enzo frowns with vigor,"We are bounded to each other- That wasn't _your_ pack."Enzo finishes.

Harry crosses his arms across his chest, above his baby bump,"..Well, what do you want with me?"

"We come from rich bloodlines, you're technically _royalty_ -Your parents were rulers."

"Yes, but they died and that's the end of tha-"

"No, far from the end, Harry, you have family still alive."Enzo blurts.

"What?" Harry's mind races, as well as his heart.  All his life, all he ever wanted was a family.

"You're a crescent." Enzo foreignly tell him.

"A what?"

"We come from the crescent bloodline-it's an original bloodline."Enzo fills him in and Harry's eyes widen with the knowledge he's gaining.

"And my family?" He's intrigued.

"You can meet them if you like-"

"No I-I have to think about it..I have to..no."Harry walks back slowly, too much to take at once. 

Enzo puts up his hands in defense,"There's no pressure, it's just, we would be complete with you,"He says, sincerely.

Harry blinks down at the ground, before looking up,"Um, okay..I have to-"

"Think it over?" Enzo finishes, smiles tugging at his lips,"Ofcourse, I'll be here when you're ready."He nods reassuringly. 

 

\--

 

Harry goes back to the mansion, mind-racing with endless possibilities. A family. _His_ family.

"Busy little wolf, weren't you today?" Louis teases, as he walks past him to go speak with Zayn.

"Yeah.." Is all Harry could say, until-"..Wait,"He needs to confide in someone. 

Louis turns around, cuffing his sleeves, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"I-I met someone today- At the forest,"He slowly says. 

"Glad you made a friend, dear, now if you will excuse-"

"Louis, I met someone who knew my parents and he said something about a crescent line and that my family is-"

"What?" Louis nearly barks.

Harry blinks,"..He said-"

"The Crescent bloodline?" Louis reiterates, eying Harry closely.

"Yes,"Harry nods irritatedly, it was only a minimal detail to him,"And he said that-"

"Nonsense, that bloodline finished centuries ago."Louis dismisses, defensively.

Harry frowns,"Well, either he's lying or..Why's this important to you?"He redirects.

"My biological father was a crescent wolf,"Louis indulges him, and Harry recalls his mother's affair with the werewolf.  

"Maybe you can meet him then, his name's Enzo,"Harry informs him,"You think you'll know if he's telling the truth? Anyways, he said that i still have-"

"What does he want with you?" Louis lowers his voice.

"I don't know yet, but something about completing his pack."Harry tells him, watching the hybrid's eyes unsettle.

"Go upstairs for me, I'll be there in a bit."He orders then leaves without waiting for Harry's reply.

But Harry does that, nonetheless.

 

After a few minutes in his bedroom, alone with his thoughts, Louis appears. 

He walks towards Harry,"Turn around,"

Harry does so, turning his back towards Louis confusedly, facing the windows.  

Louis gently pats his sweater,"Take this off for me."

"L-Louis.." He stutters, cheeks hot.

"Calm down, love, need to find a birthmark."Louis hums, eyes distant and calculating.

Harry blushes hard regardlessly,"Oh, what birthmark?" He asks, pulling the fabric off over his head, and rubbing his naked belly.  It's become a habit. 

"It'll confirm if you're truly of Crescent decent,"Louis tell him, eyes raking over his creamy-white skin, before spotting a dark shade, sculpted like the crescent moon,"..Unbelievable,"He muses, tracing his fingertips over a small spot against his shoulder blade where the birthmark resides. 

Harry shivers against his touch,"So he was telling the truth? I do have family left then.."He says, more to himself. 

Louis offers him back his sweater,"I'm afraid you won't be going near that wolf until i meet him, we don't know his intentions."

Harry drapes the lilac sweater over his baby bump,"What do you mean, what will you do to him?" 

"None of your concerns, darling."

Harry frowns, temper growing,"You have no right to demand that of me-!"

"I do actually, and I will tie you up in chains if i have to keep you here."He growls, eyes warning the wolf.  

Harry has tears springing out of his eyes in frustration.  

Louis rolls his eyes,"I won't _kill_ him, if that's what you're worried about."

Harry dries his tears,"I need your word."

"Quite frankly, I _want_ him to reunite you with your family..That way, you won't have too much trouble separating from her."Louis eyes his belly. 

Harry swallows down tears,"..I hate you so much."

Louis only grins remorselessly,"Only a couple more months to go, love."

 

~~~

 

Harry met with Enzo a couple days later when Louis decided he was in the clear and he assured him he had siblings and relatives who were are all waiting for him to come back to them.  

Harry took all the information in with half a heart, mind somewhere else.  

It was ridiculous, really.  All his life, all he ever wanted a family and he has it, finally it's his. And yet, his mind's so taken with the little one in his tummy.  

 

The next few days, Harry coils into himself, quiet and a bit depressed.  

Evenings are spent on the rocking chair, overlooking the balcony view, writing letters to his beloved little wolf, in the hopes that she would understand why he had to leave.

He hasn't seen Louis in the past few days and he's honestly quite happy about that.  He seemed to be throwing tantrums every time they spoke, so. 

But all good things come to an end and he sees a worried Louis, barge into the entrance of the mansion and he hears him before he sees him.

"HARRY! Harry-"He hears him roar before he's met with the sight of him at his doorway- panting, a bit bloody, and relief flooding his eyes,"Fuck, you're safe..you're safe."He repeats, walking closer as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

Harry lifts himself from the rocking chair in worry, hand at his belly,"What happened?"

Louis shakes his head,"Threats were made and I thought-"He shakes his head,"You're fine, you're safe, it's going to be okay."

"Louis, you're scaring me."Harry's eyes widen, blinking cautiously, as he protectively hovers a hand over his tummy.  

"No one is going to hurt you, I promise."Louis swears, hand coming over Harry's in a gesture to secure his promise.  

Harry hesitantly nods, slowly believing him as Louis' pants quiet down and eventually come to a halt.   

"You should..wash up,"Harry looks at him, top to bottom, taking in his rough state,"I'm a bit tired so I'm going to sleep now."

,"Harry, uh, listen..I have to protect you so it might be best if i stay here for the night."

Harry's breath quivers,"H-Here?"

"Just for a couple nights,"Louis clarifies,"Just as long as it takes to..get rid of the problem." Harry registers the fact that he means to kill whatever enemy threatened to harm him and the baby.

"Okay..Yeah, that's fine." 

"Wasn't really a request, but thanks love."He smiles and Harry rolls his eyes, heading for the washroom.  

 

Settling into bed tonight was different. 

After having tucked himself into bed, Harry watched Louis walk in, a slight smile settling along his lips. 

"How's the little one?"

"She's doing just fine..but m'not, thanks for asking."He complains freely, pouting a bit as he pats down the puffy duvet against his chest.  

"Why's that, love?" He asks, sitting himself across the bed on an arm chair. 

"Everything is so swollen, my back hurts all the time and there's never a time where i feel at peace."He huffs everything out."And i don't even get to keep her."He adds in, for good measure.  

"You get to go back to a real family."Louis reminds off-handedly.

Harry glares at him,"But she's mine."

"We're not talking about this again."Louis shuts him up. 

"Fine then get over here and give me a massage, you owe me for everything from here on out,"Harry demands snappily. 

Louis seems to agree since he's gotten up from his chair and Harry feels the bed dip behind him, before strong hands are on him, rubbing his calves and digging into the bottom of his spine.

"Oh yes, _Louis_..Right there,"Harry encourages, eyes fluttering shut,"Mmmh yes.."He moans in relief, edging his back closer to the hybrid, until his back's flush against Louis' chest.  

"My little pup giving you a hard time?" Louis amusedly says, watching Harry arch his back into him.

"Mhmm, just like her daddy."Harry mewls softly when Louis presses his fingertips just right against his back.

"You smell so good right now."Louis suddenly whispers into his ear and Harry smiles shyly, eyes blissfully closed at the feel of his adept fingers.

"S'my strawberry shortcake shampoo.."He slurs happily, melting under Louis' touch.

"No, no _fuck_ , it's lovelier it's-"Louis stops abruptly and Harry's eyes widen the moment they both realize. _Oh_.

It's his slick.  Harry's _leaking_. 

He blushes a bright shade of red, breath hitching.  

"Right, that's - I'm sorry."Is all Louis says, before he detangles himself from Harry's limbs carefully.   

Harry curses himself once he hears Louis close the doors behind him, yet sees his shadow from beneath the door, still guarding him.

 

The next few days are awkward to say the least.  

He just feels _drawn_ to Louis, is the thing. It's absurd, really.  Who knew he had a bit of Stockholm Syndrome in him?  Must be the pregnancy, Harry blames. 

He just keeps getting turned on from the littlest things Louis does, from talking family business matters with Zayn, walking around his work room planning their next attack, to Louis simply asking Harry to eat well and take care of himself before leaving. 

Harry doesn't know how many times he's changed his clothes because of his slick and it's just so tiring but he can't help it?  Oh, and then there's this _girl_. 

Harry doesn't know who she is but she insists on spending all her damn time around Louis lately and frankly its quite crude and unclassy, in his opinion.

Harry makes this known to her after a few hours of her being in the mansion. Whilst Louis was in the room.  Barging into his office while the two were discussing whatever matters.  

"Hiii, m'Harry and I'm pregnant with Louis' pup."Harry states aloud, his tone nearly petulant and bit boastful. 

She and Louis look up from where they were focused and Louis breaks the silence to chuckle. 

"Harry, love, this is Eleanor, she's helping us get what we want."Louis informs, quirking a brow at him yet finding Harry's little outburst _most_ amusing. 

"Heard a lot about you, it's nice to meet you at last."Eleanor reaches out a hand and Harry shakes it firmly, not knowing what to say. 

"Anyways, how can i be sure i have your word?" Louis pulls her back into their conversation and Eleanor steps a bit too close to Louis for Harry's liking.

He feels a bit forgotten, neglected.  It's the hormones, really. 

So, Harry makes his way behind the desk where Louis' sat at and he tentatively plops himself on Louis' lap, nuzzling his face into Louis' neck despite Louis' startled body language. Maybe it's a bit much but given the look of defeat on Eleanor's face is worth it.  

"I think we're done here, Eleanor..But I'll have you know, if anything - and I mean _anything_ \- goes against our plan, i will snap your neck first."Louis' eyes go cold and Harry shivers, clinging closer to Louis' form.

She nods sincerely,"I look forward to doing business with you."She says at last and watches Harry make a home in Louis' lap so she adds,"I'll show myself out."

Harry glares at her back, before he's met with Louis' raised eyebrow.

"L-Louis I - She was flirting with you!"He sputters defensively, a pout slowly forming,"And you didn't even do anything about it."

"Jealousy is a good look on you."Louis mentions, hands resting atop his love handles, giving them a soft squeeze. Harry tries not to squeak and leak all over him.  

"Don't let it get to your head, it's just my hormones."He snaps before lifting himself off his lap and heading for the door quickly before he makes a wet mess. 

"I won't be here tonight, i have some..duties to attend to."Louis suddenly mentions, and it makes Harry turn around. 

"But who will protect me-"

"Zayn will be here, don't worry."

"Fine..whatever."Harry shrugs, feigning nonchalance despite him leaving the room to change his pants for the third time that day, embarrassingly so. 

He tries not to think about how right it felt to be sat on Louis' lap for the rest of the day.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
